Castlevania Block 1
is the first level of Castlevania. It consists of the entrance hall, the crypt, and another corridor. It's a very iconic area of the Castlevania series, and has inspired many similar areas that appeared later on. Overview The stage starts outside the castle; torches can be whipped in order to power up Simon's Vampire Killer. The next screen is a long main hall, where Simon will be attacked by zombies, bats and leopards. After reaching an non-passable wall, it's required to descend down into the water-filled area inhabited by fishmen. This subterranean cavern leads to the other side of the wall. Finally, another long hall not unlike the first part of the stage is entered, with the same enemies. Stage 1 A B Notes *Destroy Zombies by striking them with the whip. However, when they come in groups be prepared by cracking the whip, without stopping. It's important to practice the timing of this technique. *Holy Water is effective against the Black Panther. Find it inside the candle at the top of the stairway. If not in possession of Holy Water, remember to whip just before the Panther jumps. *A Cross is hidden at the top of the last stairway. This has the power to clear all enemies from the screen at once. *The lower level at the end of this stage is a good place to collect points if you have a Holy Water equipped. Killing two zombies with the same holy water attack nets 1000 points. Killing more nets even more points. This can be done repeatedly since the zombies continue to spawn from the right edge of the screen and can easily earn enough points to gain an extra life. Stage 2 Notes *Bats flutter toward you in a wave like motion. Because bats fly at different heights, pay close attention to when to whip them. If necessary, strike from the crouching position. *As soon as a fishman comes out of the water, quickly hit it before they are able to attack *It is possible to fill up your heart meter completely (99) by looping around this stage repeatedly, collecting the 3 Big Hearts along the way. Hearts cannot be carried over to the next stage, but can translate to points after the boss has been defeated. Stage 3 Notes *The Invisibility Potion is hidden in the middle of the stairway. Collect it to move fearlessly through the enemies until its effects wear off. *The Axe appears when you destroy the candle in the middle of the last stairway. Phantom Bat The Phantom Bat flies across the screen and occasionally swoops down to attack Simon. An easy strategy is to use the Axe and the Double Shot which can be found nearby. Make sure not to get cornered by staying in the middle of the room. Dodge its swoop attack by simply moving left or right. An alternative method is to use the Stop Watch when it's near. Make sure to move away when it unfreezes, because it will continue its attack as soon as it can move again. Enemy Data Secrets Video Gallery Castlevania-nes-ingame-41834.png Castlevania - NES - Stage 1.png SCRcv13.gif Castlevania-nes-boss1.png Related stages *Vampire Killer Block 1 - The corresponding stage in Vampire Killer. *Chronicles Block 1 - Both an expansion and a rearrangement of the original stage in Castlevania Chronicles. *Origins - The map of this downloadable chapter in Castlevania: Harmony of Despair is based on the six stages from the original game. External links *Akumajou Dracula Perfect Guide Book *The Official Nintendo Player's Guide *NES Game Atlas Category:Castle Entrances Category:Castlevania I Locations